Implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs) and implantable artificial pacemakers may provide cardiac pacing therapy to a patient's heart when the natural pacemaker and/or conduction system of the heart fails to provide synchronized atrial and ventricular contractions at rates and intervals sufficient to sustain healthy patient function. Such antibradycardial pacing may provide relief from symptoms, or even life support, for a patient. Cardiac pacing may also provide electrical overdrive stimulation, e.g., anti-tachyarrhythmia pacing (ATP) therapy, to suppress or convert tachyarrhythmias, again supplying relief from symptoms and preventing or terminating arrhythmias that could lead to sudden cardiac death.